The Day Kaoru Became a Girl
by Sweet Bitter Life
Summary: Haruhi dares Kaoru to wear her old middle school uniform for a whole afternoon. Then he's torture with fake promises, sexual harassment and new found feelings. All the boys want to touch Kaoru, but he only wants one guy to touch him. Who is this guy? Tama x Haru, Kaoru x ? OCC


**THE DAY KAORU BECAME A GIRL**

**SUMMARY: Haruhi dares Kaoru to wear her old middle school uniform for a whole afternoon. Then he's torture with fake promises, sexual harassment and new found feelings. All the boys want to touch Kaoru, but he only wants one guy to touch him. Who is this guy? Tama x Haru, Kaoru x ? OCC / **

Seems impossible that I only had to wear a girl's uniform to make all the guys fall for me. And I swear it wasn't in my plans. These are the consequences of making a bet with Haruhi Fujioka. That damn girl. It turns out I lost the bet and she dared me to wear her old middle school uniform for the whole afternoon. Maybe she knew before hand this would happen. Or she just wanted to torture me.

On Friday, Haruhi brought a paper bag which she successfully hide from the others. Right after the bell was heard, we went directly to the club's dressing rooms. Nobody had yet come to club and I was very relief I didn't have to explain this –yet.

"Here" she said. There was such a mischievous smile on her lips when she hand me over the paper bag. "Get your ass in this right now."

"Since when you became so mean?" I asked as I rolled the curtain from one of the dressing booths.

"Since I met you guys." Her voice sounded distant. I sighed and took out the content of the paper bag.

First, the white girl scout shirt, second the black long socks and last the marine blue skirt. A girl sailor uniform, for God's sake. I had to admit it was still in good conditions and it even looked new. But I couldn't picture it on me. It looked so little compare to my body... I think I'd prefer wearing the Ouran female uniform instead.

"What if I rip it while getting it on?" I asked loudly.

"It won't." She assured. "The cloths are of very good quality."

I grunted to myself. I started taking off the Ouran uniform piece by piece. When I was only in my boxers, I sneered and said:

"Do you want to take a peek?" I heard the girl's giggles and for a moment, I thought she was going to say yes.

"I'll have a full view when you're finish. Oh my God, this is so thrilling!" She cried.

I rolled my eyes and started sliding up the black socks. They were long; they reached until below my knee. Then I went for the girl's scout shirt. I slid my arms first, then my head through the holes. That's when I realize how embarrassing I was going to look. Not only I'm wearing a girl's uniform, but a uniform that doesn't fit me. The shirt didn't cover my whole torso; it let exposed from my belly bottom to my waist line. Drat. I went for the skirt. As I slid it on, I knew my butt was too big for it. My mother would say that I have a woman's butt; it was a great embarrassment for me when I stand naked in front of my brother.

"Are you done?" Haruhi asked, impatient.

"Give me a fucking break okay! This skirt is too short!" I said when I finish fitting the skirt. It was short –very short. It didn't even reach my knees; it let half of my thigh expose and drafts of air were cooling my butt cheeks, even though I was wearing my black underwear.

I couldn't look myself at the mirror; I know I look stupid. But I knew I had to do this and I couldn't refuse.

When I rolled aside the curtains, Haruhi swiftly look at me. Her eyes were big and her jaw was down. I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks. She finally laughed at my pitiful self.

"Oh Kaoru, you look amazing! And that blush! Oh my!" She laughed even more louder. I worried the others, who were probably outside by now, could hear her. "You look perfect! Just like a girl!"

I hated Haruhi that moment, for stating the obvious. "Fuck you. I have the uniform on, what else do I have to do?" I asked without hiding my anger.

Damn the minute I agreed to the bet. "You'll wear the uniform for a whole afternoon, without buts, and you will act like a girl in front of everybody."

She took out a flash camera from her pocket and before I could stop her, she took many pictures of me. I tried to jerk it away from her hands, but it's incredible how agile and fast she has become.

"Oh look!" She cried. "Here the air uplifted the skirt! You have black underwear, Kaoru!"

"Speaking of which, can I get some shorts?" I asked, trying to make the skirt longer by pulling the fabric down. "What if the breeze does lift the skirt?"

"I didn't bring any; I never had to use them." She grinned evilly at me. Damn her!

I sighed frustrated. "I look gay this way."

"Not a big difference. You are one too." She added with a smirk.

I tried not to blush again. She was the only one who knew about my preferences. Not even Hikaru, although thanks to him I became this way.

"Fuck you" I replied, angry.

"Poor little Kaoru!" she giggled. Then her eyes grew darker. "Maybe you'll get some dick tonight thanks to this." She pointed the uniform.

"Dammit, Haruhi! I don't want any dick, okay?" I scolded. "Dammit, I want to get it off!" I said, gripping on the shirt.

"No, no, no!" She stopped me from ripping the uniform. "You promised. And just so you know, I don't believe you. I'm sure there's some dicks you'd like to suck on."

She again grinned evilly. This girl really... The boss must be careful with her... I never expected her to be so mean...

"They're all here." She said, as she peeked outside the dressing room. "I just can't wait for them to see you~"

"Let's just get over with it, alright?" I hurried. She giggled once more. She took my hand and laced our fingers. Oh my, I hope the boss doesn't notice this.

She practically dragged me outside the dressing room. The blood started rushing again and I wished with all my heart it could stop. Even my lower lip started trembling. Haruhi smashed the door loudly behind us, as an announcement. They all looked at us and I felt dead. I can't believe this is happening...

I think the most shocked person was the boss, but I think it was because I was holding hands with Haruhi. "My love, who's you friend over here?" He asked, looking intensely to our intertwined hands.

I can't believe it –he didn't recognized me. Please, I'm just wearing a girl uniform! Stupid milord!

"Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, almost inaudible. He had his jaw down and his eyes were wide open, just like the rest. I had to shut my eyes; I couldn't stand the embarrassment.

"Yes, he's Kaoru." Haruhi said. I heard everybody's stunned gasps.

"I can't stand it anymore" I told her. "I n-need to change!" My words were hurried as I tried to turn halfway towards the dressing. What the hell was I thinking?

"No, you don't!" I forgot Haruhi was holding my hand. Damn, she pulled me hard! "You promised you'd wear it for the whole afternoon, until club activities are over!" She whined.

"What the hell, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked. Incredible, he sounded angry. "Why would you promise something like this?!"

"It was a bet, actually." Haruhi cleared. "Doesn't he look cute?" She asked with a big smile.

I hated her once again. But I hated more when the others, including Mori-sempai, started laughing and mocking me, like if I wasn't there. Dammit. Everyone was laughing so loud tears arrived to my eyes. But of course, I didn't cry. Dammit.

"So we have a girl who dresses up like a boy and we have a boy who dresses up like a girl?" They said. "Kaoru, you just made our day!"

"Oh fuck you!" I said, as Haruhi dragged me to one of the empty tables. She was also laughing quietly.

"That's perfect. Now stay here and make sure you don't open your legs. Something more than a draft might crawl up." She winked at me before leaving; she started making the tea and coffee for the guests.

Oh good grief, now what? The guys can hardly keep their eyes off me. Especially Hikaru. He grins at me every second. Stupid Hikaru. Stupid and sexy Hikaru.

He approached me with a sly smirk on his lips. I glared at him while blushing again.

"I can't wait to get home." He said only loud for me to hear. He took the empty seat next to him as I frowned

"Why?"

"So we can do some incestuous lovin'! What do you think?" He whispered. "Both of us alone, naked in the room, doing adult stuff... when was the last time we did it?"

"I can't remember." I tried to sound indifferent, but my voice was full of lust and desire. Hikaru grinned and kissed my left cheek gently. A tremble ran through my veins as I remember the old days.

Hikaru was my first and only one until now. That's the reason why I now prefer dick than vagina. Hikaru left me without any sexual attraction to females and my cock would turn hard just at the image of him getting inside me. Dammit, I'm feeling quite arouse even now. I want Hikaru to take me right here and have him deep inside me. It's been long since we last fucked. It was just one of those puberty outburst; we did it constantly when we were in our last middle school year. But since we entered high school, Hikaru hasn't touch me in that matter. It surprises me he would suggest it now. Of course, it's all thanks to the uniform.

The rest invited the guests in. The girls when they saw me, they immediately laughed at my ridiculous clothes. I grunted to myself.

"Hey, Kao-chan!" I heard Hunny's voice and I looked around for him. I couldn't see the lolita anywhere. "Down here!" The voice said again.

Hunny was knelt under the table. Thanks to the tablecloth, which was covering my thighs and legs, he wasn't seen. But I knew it wasn't going to be long until someone notice his disappearance. I lifted the cloth a little and I saw his big grin. I grew nervous. He was knelt right in front of my legs, and he was sliding up his hands up and down the socks.

"Hunny, what the fuck? Get out from there!" I whispered.

"Kao-chan" He said. There was no cuteness in his voice; instead, it became a seductively growl. "Kao-chan looks irresistible in this uniform. Irresistible as a piece of dark chocolate cake."

"Hunny, I mean it! Get out!" I tried to kick him –bad mistake. He held my legs, separating them. I remember Haruhi's words too late.

Hunny got closer and slid his nose between my thighs. I winced and I tried to not to gasp loudly. Luckily the others were not paying me attention, neither the guests. Hunny move his fingers all around my thighs, caressing them. His tongue played with my delicate skin, leaving some teeth marks in between. I flinched every time his mouth made contact with my skin. My shaft was right in front of Hunny's face. He stared at the bump between my legs and licked his lips, hungrily.

"I want it" He panted, breathless. His hands went for the black underwear, the only thing that was protecting me and ripped it off skillfully without making any sound. My cock was expose and it twitched when the cold air embraced it. Hunny licked his lips once again.

"No, Hunny-sempai!" I panted. I wanted to seem harsh and rude but I couldn't. "Don't touch me!" I begged.

"Kao-chan..." Hunny finally woke up from his trance when he looked at my displeased frowned. I really don't want him to touch me. I like Hunny, but not in that matter.

"Kaoru" Kyoya called me. I looked at me, not certain of how I was looking. "Even if you're wearing something like that, you have guests to attend." He wrote something down in his black notebook. I nodded at him, and when I looked down at my legs, Hunny wasn't there anymore.

Was he never there? No, he was there. I don't have my underwear. Dammit. The air is fucking cooling my dick and my butt off! That lolita, I'll get him! I joined my brother at the other side of the room and I saw Hunny hanging from Mori's shoulders. Hunny made eye contact with me and smile. I stuck out my tongue for him. Who thought he would be such an active seme? Suddenly, I found myself pitying on Mori-sempai.

"It's everything okay?" Hikaru slid an arm around me waist and he cuddled the expose skin from my belly. He pulled me close to him, lacing our legs together.

"I'm fine" I replied, pouting. Some girls squealed at us; I found them really annoying. "I can't wait to get home." I confessed and bravely brushed my cock, which was unseen for the others, against his leg. Hikaru widened discretely his eyes and chuckled.

"Oh, I can't wait to get home either." He whispered in my ear. More girls squealed, oblivious to what was really happening.

I saw Haruhi from my peripheral and I knew I had to tell her what happened. I excused myself; watching that my skirt would not lift up, I walked towards her. She was carrying some boxes to the room where we keep the sweets and tea; the boxes were quite big for her.

"Need some help with that?" I offered.

She glanced at me and shook her head. "No, girls don't lift heavy boxes."

I raised an eyebrow. "What about you?"

She smiled. "Me, a boy, will ask you, a girl, to bring the rest of the boxes? Tell me what's wrong with this picture." she sound annoyed.

"Whatever" I replied. "I need to tell you something anyways."

"Mori-sempai!" Haruhi looked at someone behind my back. I turned around to see the tallest guy of the Host club. He looked first at me, then at Haruhi. "Would you bring me the last box that's outside the clubroom? You have to be careful, they're new tea sets."

Mori nodded and went for the last box. "What is it that you had to tell me?" Haruhi asked me.

I kept quiet for a few seconds; very serious. "Hunny almost gave me a blowjob."

"What?!" She literally yelled and pulled me inside the room. "Repeat that, now!"

I laughed. "Hunny almost gave me a blowjob." She stared at me in disbelief. "I'm not lying. That little scamp got under the table and ripped off my underwear. Would you like to see?"

"No thanks." She made a disgusted frown. "And what do you mean almost?"

"At the last minute, I told him I didn't want him to touch me and he retreated. Then Kyoya called me and in less than a second, he was gone. But he continues to smile at me." I finished.

"Oh my!" Haruhi skipped like a little girl. "I can't believe it!"

I quirked an eyebrow. "What's with you? Ever since I told you I'm gay, you've been quite happy about it. Are you some kind of creepy pervert? I might just tell the boss he haves a perverted girlfriend."

"If you do, I might just tell Hikaru you're in love with him." Haruhi come backed. I paled. "Just let me be, alright? If something else happens, tell me all about it!"

"Haruhi!" We heard Kyoya's voice from the other room.

"Coming!" She said. "Please, wait here for Mori-sempai, okay? If you can, place all the boxes in line against the wall." She said before leaving in a rush.

I rolled my eyes; who does she thinks she is? I closed the door, so I could freely bent down and pick up the boxes. After this, I'm going for a pair of underwear. I can't keep up like this. My woman butt cheeks are freezing.

When I had three boxes in line against the wall and I was about to lift the last one, the door was opened and Mori entered. I told him to place the box against the wall, just like Haruhi told me. When he placed the box on the top of the others, I swiftly picked up the one at my feet, without him seeing me bent down.

"Alright, this is the last box." I said. He backed away and I was free to let it fall on the others. Finally all the boxes were in line against the wall, like Haruhi ordered. Suddenly, I heard a door lock.

I turned around and I realized that Mori-sempai had locked the door from the inside. I looked at him, frightened. His face was no longer stoic.

"Mori-sempai?" My voice broke thanks to my nerves. I took a step back, and he took a step forward. Step back, step forward, step back, step forward, until I stumbled into the wall. He laid both forearms beside my head; he had to bent down so our noses could be able to touch.

"Please don't do anything to me!" I begged. There was a wicked shine in his dark eyes. I tried to escape from his human cage, but with the strength that identifies him, he held both of my wrist with one hand over my head and I couldn't do anything.

The other hand was playing with my body. It first went up the shirt and it gripped on my nipples hard. He tickled my torso with his long fingers and I thought I was going to die. He drew light circles on my skin with his nail as I was wincing and trembling under his grip. He was staring at my every moves and I wish for him to stop.

"Stop! Just fucking stop!" I begged again.

"Tell me what did Mitzukuni did to you." he hissed gravely.

I opened my eyes as I realize what was happening. So he did notice the little scamp under the table! Of course he would, he's always knows where he is! But why did he wanted to know? Wait... was he jealous or something?

"Why –ah!" I cried. Mori went more further since I didn't give him a quick answer. He must had knew I didn't have underwear, because he went directly to my shaft and palmed my mound. He gave it a harsh squeeze and I breathed out. He didn't remove his hand and keep squeezing on it.

"Tell me what did he do to you –now!" He grumbled in my ear.

"He ripped... ah... my underwear off." my panting was filling the room. "He... almost... ah! Sucked my...dammit!"

Mori finally removed his hand from my shaft, Dammit, how he dares to touch me down there? My dick hurts and not precisely because I'm horny. Mori kept holding my wrist above my head and he smashed our hips together. I felt his own cock hard and needy, ready for someone to pity on it. Wow, it was long.

"What else happened?" He asked, his voice now a moan. "What do you mean almost?"

"Well, he fucking wanted to suck on me!" I said, letting all my anger out (never thought I'd have this conversation with him). "But he was at least smart enough to back away when I said no. He never touched me, unlike you!"

I saw the horror in his eyes. "Are you saying the truth?"

"Of course I am!" I tried to soften his grip but my wrist were paralyzed. "Now let me fucking go! Are you gonna try to suck on my dick too? 'Cus I'm definitely not sucking yours!"

"What's wrong with my dick?" He asked offended. He was actually smiling as he finally let go of my wrists and keep his distance from my body. I felt immensely relief.

"Nothing..." I said. I wanted to explain, to apologize for my words. "I didn't mean..."

Mori lift up my chin with one hand. His eyes were kind. "Sorry I did this to you. Mitzukuni wouldn't tell me the truth if I asked. He's good when it comes to avoiding questions."

I swallowed. The terrifying moment was gone and there was suddenly a calm atmosphere between us. This uniform was making miracles happen.

"It's alright." I smiled, then I blushed at my next inquiry. "So this means... you and Hunny-sempai...?" I left the question hanging, waiting for him to pick it up.

"I'm more into him than he's into me." He replied and I knew he was being honest. "If I wasn't feeling this way, I might had finished what I started. You're very cute."

After those words, Mori-sempai unlocked the door and left the room, leaving me astonished and blushing in a neat scarlet. It took me a least five minutes to recover myself and leave the room just like I entered. Hikaru was the first one to join me.

"Where were you? I was looking all over for you." He seemed concerned.

I smiled. "Hiding. The less people seem dress like this, the better." I answered.

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Dummy. You look hot dress like this." He laid a hand on the lower part of my back. "So hot, I can barely control my instincts." He whispered in my ear and nipped it lightly.

More girls started squealing. With a sly grin, I wrapped my arms around his neck and I glued our hips together. Oh, Hikaru is the only one who can touch me, whenever he wants and wherever he wants.

"I want you desperately." He murmured to me and I felt happy for the first time in the whole afternoon. Oh, this uniform really have some advantages. Finally, I managed Hikaru to see me again with the same lustful eyes he once did. I need to show him how much I desire him.

"Come on, love birds, you still have work to do." Kyoya patted us lightly on the shoulder, without lifting up his eyes from the death note. My brother laced our hands together and we went to entertain our guests, as we always do.

Half an hour later, I was sitting alone on the couch. Haruhi was kind enough to bring me some boxers, but I still had my legs closed. I have manage to get out alive from a possible blowjob and a possible rape. I didn't want to go through any other similar experience until Hikaru and I get home. He promised we would share the same bed tonight, in front of our guests. When I told this and the Mori incident to Haruhi, she acted like a total fan girl. Good we were taking a break from our guests, or they would have figure out her secret.

I was thinking in Hikaru when someone sat next to me. I jumped when I saw milord's skeptical stare at me. He seemed to be looking for something on my face. I just frowned, not knowing what to say.

"Um, boss, what's-"

"You have been getting quite close with Haruhi lately." He puckered out his lips, like a little kid. "Just what you guys always talk about?"

It was funny to see milord jealous. I couldn't help laugh at his face. "Oh we talk about anything and everything." I replied. "Your girlfriend is quite interesting, milord."

Tamaki's eyes grew darker with envy. Unexpectedly, the boss grabbed the collar of the shirt, pulling it tightly as our noses smashed together. I coughed lightly, impressed with Tamaki's strength.

"We're not alone, milord." I said. "If you let me go, I'll tell you a little secret, but of course, you can't tell anyone."

The boss let me go harshly before the other could notice. He raised an eyebrow at me; I adjusted the shirt once again, even though there was no way I 'd make it cover up all my belly.

"There's no need to worry, boss. I'm not after Haruhi." I said. I saw both relief and curiosity on his face.

"What's the secret?" He asked childish.

I smirked mischievously. "Nah, I won't tell you." I said as I stood up from the couch. Poor milord, he was shocked and baffled. I don't blame him, but there was no way I was confessing that I like boys better than girl. Not to him anyways.

Club hours were finally over and the guests were leaving. I couldn't concentrate in any of them; I was focused on everything that Hikaru was doing with my body. I loved those hands on me; they make me crazy.

"Well, Kaoru, I can't believe you did it!" Haruhi cried with a big smile. "Your real uniform is waiting for you at the dressing booth." Then her voice became more darker. "You have to tell me everything that happens tonight, alright? Promise me you will!"

"Yes" I promise. "If I fuck with Hikaru, you will be the first one to know."

She giggled at me and gave me a hug. She said I could give her the uniform tomorrow. She left with Tamaki, who was glaring at me with hatred. They went out of the room and I sighed.

"Bye Hika-chan, bye Kao-chan!" Hunny shouted from Mori's shoulders. I looked at them and both gave me apologetic glances. I grinned at them; I really hope things between those two get better. I feel like I was some kind of disturbance between them.

"I'm going to change." I whispered to Hikaru. I felt a tight grip on my arm before I could walk away. My body was flung backwards and I clung on him for support. He smiled at me, seductively.

"Don't take it off. Go home dress like this." He plead.

He looks so damn cute. But there was no way I was leaving Ouran dress up like a girl. "Wait for me at the limo. I'll be fast." I said as I ran to the dressing rooms.

I didn't give him time to think about it. I ran to the dressing rooms and I found my uniform inside one of the booths. I felt so relief the afternoon had ended and so happy Hikaru wanted to be with me again. Maybe I shouldn't give the uniform back to Haruhi. I can get her another one and stay with this one. Yes, maybe I'll do just that.

I started stripping down. I took off the socks, the girl scout shirt and finally the skirt; just in boxes, like at the beginning. When I reached out for my trousers, the booth curtain slide aside and someone joined me in the tight space. Of all persons, Kyoya was the least person I expected.

"Um, hey" I muttered. He stood there, close to me. I was barely naked, he was completely dressed. Just awkward. I cleared my throat. "Can I help you? I'm quite busy right now."

"Shut up" He ordered. I froze. What?

"What's the matter with you?" I asked, exasperated. "I didn't have the best of days, alright? I'm not up for your jerk attitude."

Kyoya grinned; it was his wicked evil grin. Why is everybody smiling at me like this today? Kyoya smashed my back against the wooden walls of the booth. He got closer to me. Oh no. Did I also magically attract him too? No, this was not possible.

"Don't worry, I'm not doing anything to you." He said but then lean in. Our noses were touching each other as I stared directly into his dark iris.

"Then why are you here?" I breathed onto his lips. Dammit, I feel like a whore. I feel hot. Hotter than at any moment of the day. My dick was really hurting now! Why is this? It only gets horny with Hikaru! He held my hips with both hands and arched my body against him; I noticed his erection and I knew he could feel mines. He made me lay my hands on his chest; the blood didn't leave my face.

Kyoya's eyes were filled with lust before he closed them and smashed his lips against mines. Wow. He was kissing me with such intensity that I didn't notice I was shaking under him. He forced my mouth open and his thick tongue clashed with mines. We were both moaning and grunting. His warm mouth was so pleasant and hot it only made my dick even harder.

When we broke away for air, I could barely breath as I tried to find words. "You said you weren't going to do anything!" I protested.

Kyoya was licking at the side of his mouth. "This is nothing compare to what I want to do. This is just a preamble. I won't go any further if you don't want to."

"Good" I said, pushing him away. Even though I utterly liked the kiss, I'm not planning to cheat on Hikaru any longer. "I'm sorry, but I'm taken. I belong to Hikaru."

"I know you do." He replied. "I want to tell you something."

I quirked an eyebrow and lifted up my chin. "What is it?"

"This uniform" he pointed at the clothes. "Has awaken a lot of new feelings between the club members. First of all, I advice you to not wear it again."

I found the idea horrible. "Who are you to-"

"Second, just because those feelings were awaken, doesn't mean they can't go back to sleep. I assure you Hunny and Mori won't molest you again. And I'm certain Hikaru's behavior of today won't be repeated."

"What are you saying?" I was perplexed. "Hikaru always acts with me this way."

"Only for club duties. I'm sure he doesn't touch you when you're at home." He said it with so much confidence, I wanted to punch him because it was true.

"He promised me he would sleep with me tonight..." I whispered; I clung to those words, because they were only proof I had.

"I'm sure it won't happen." Kyoya said again with confidence. "You should have gotten to you house with the uniform; that would've been the only way he'd touch you."

My eyes filled up with tears as I gripped on to his suit. "Shut up asshole! I don't believe you! Hikaru promised! Fuck you!"

"I'd loved to" He whispered to my ear; his voice tickled the back of my neck. "But I won't touch you until you see for your own eyes that Hikaru just thinks of you as his twin brother. I always liked that free spirit of yours. I'll be ready to comfort you whenever you like." He kissed my forehead gently and he left me alone in the booth.

I sat down on the wooden bench, exhausted and with my dick still hurting. I was stunned with everything, angry at everyone. I glanced again at the sailor uniform and cursed it.

"Because of you, all my feelings are twisted!" I screamed.

[…]

I was finishing blow drying my hair until I waited for Hikaru to finish bathing. Even though I had my own bed, I was sitting on Hikaru's, prepare for whatever was going to happen. I still had Kyoya's words in my mind, but I had to trust Hikaru. He wouldn't promise such a thing if he was joking.

When I finished drying my hair, Hikaru left the bathroom. He was only wearing pajama bottoms, with his ivory torso exposed. I could drool to the sight. Hikaru looked at me, amused.

"Dude, you're in my bed." He chuckled as he jerked away the blow dryer from my hands. Although I resented his coldness, I smirked.

"I know. Want me to help you with your hair?" I offered.

"No thanks." He said. "Come on, get off. We're kinda big now to be sharing a bed."

Those words were like ice going down my spine. I suddenly felt in a blizzard. He chuckled nervously.

"You didn't really believe what I said, right?" He muttered. "Kaoru, you realize I was just joking, right? I mean, those games are over now. It was fine before... but now..."

"Yeah, I know." I tried to seem relaxed and nonchalant. I even managed a smile. "You're right. We're old now."

"Kaoru-" Hikaru tried to say something, but I interrupted him.

"I just wanted to help you." I snorted. "If you can manage in your own, I'll go to sleep then."

"Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted once again. I got off his bed and slid inside mines, hiding myself under the quilt.

How stupid I was, getting all my hopes high. Stupid Hikaru. Dammit, I hate everything! How could I've been so ingenuous? Dammit! I can't stand this gulp in my throat. He rejected me! My own brother rejected me! Dammit!

"Kaoru..." Hikaru said when he turned off the light. "If I did something to bother you, I'm sorry... We can still share the bed and sleep together if you like. I guess it's okay once in a while..."

"What the hell, Hikaru?" I sounded quite sarcastic. Now he wants to comfort me? I sighed. "Don't worry. You didn't do anything... A lot of weird stuff happened today, beside that I wore Haruhi's old uniform."

"Like what?"

I stared at the ceiling with my hands under my head. "Hunny-sempai said I looked irresistible. Mori-sempai said I looked cute and Kyoya said he'd love to fuck me. All because I had the uniform on."

"What?!" Hikaru sat down on his bed, looking quite stunned.

"Yeah, isn't that weird?" I mocked. "I'm sure they were just joking around."

"How dare them?!" Hikaru punched his pillow. "Did they hurt you? Tell me! I'll beat the shit outta them! Nobody should play with your feelings!"

For a moment, I wondered if Hikaru knew about my preferences. I sighed. "Good night Hikaru."

I turned around so my back would face him. Stupid Hikaru. He tried to say something else, but I ignored him completely. That night, I knew my incestuous feelings for my brother were over. He was just my brother. Maybe if I hadn't wear that uniform, I'd still be fooling myself.

**I'm wicked. I'm evil. I can't believe there was so much drama in this one-shot! I woke up at 4 am with this idea in mind and I couldn't sleep until I had half written down. I hope you liked Haruhi's fujoshi side and Kaoru receiving all that sexual harassment. I know the characters were OCC and that is a long one shot (it took me twelve pages) but I hope you like it anyways.**


End file.
